


Long Walk Home

by NavyandOlive



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyandOlive/pseuds/NavyandOlive
Summary: Church heads home during a full moon.





	Long Walk Home

Church sighed as the other townsfolk asked him the same questions they did every time he worked late on a full moon. He knew why they were worried and really, he appreciated the concern, but he was not scared of werewolves, he didn't feel he needed to worry about vampires and honestly, them tagging along with their guns and “charms” was more irritating than any ghost could ever be.

“Guys, I’m fine.” He insisted, like he does every month, “I don’t need you to escort me.”

They continued to insist, but it was more of a token protest at this point - they all knew he wouldn’t accept their help. Leonard Church was independent and fearless; that’s what he’d have them believe, at least.

Leonard Church was, in fact, anything but fearless. The woods at night terrified him. Every sound set his hair on end. No matter how much he told himself he had nothing to fear, there was always that feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him there was no knowing who or what was lurking in the shadows.

He could feel eyes upon him as he slowly made his way along the winding path. The suffocating feeling of paranoia began eating away at the edges of his mind, but he trekked onwards. He’s made the journey time and time again. He knows the route home by heart, knows exactly how long it takes, but that does nothing to alleviate the fear. 

A wolf howls somewhere in the distance.

He can’t help but clutch the dagger he keeps with him. Silver - allegedly a werewolf's fatal weakness, although the bandages on his arm prove otherwise. Surviving the attack had made him revered by the townsfolk, but continuing to journey alone had earned him nothing but concern.

Halfway there. The knowledge did nothing to set his mind at ease. 

He was acutely aware that he wasn’t alone. The question was whether his stalker was friend or foe.

Something could be heard in the bushes behind him, causing nausea to settle in the pit of his stomach.

He kept walking.

Whatever it was had caught up to him, walking unseen beside him. A sense of foreboding settled in the air. 

A werewolf emerges from the foliage. Fear grips at Church, but he remains calm. 

Slowly, he raises a hand - trying to seem as unthreatening as possible. He keeps the other hand on his dagger.

The wolf approaches curiously. It smells Church and decides it doesn't like him. 

Church backs away quickly and pulls out his knife. The werewolf lunges and he stabs it.

They scuffle.

He’s knocked backwards but manages to keep his footing. 

He fumbles with one of the pouches on his belt, whilst doing his best to fend off attacks. 

He manages to grab out his pepper spray and maces the werewolf. It can no longer see nor smell, but it continues to lash out.

He grabs a nearby tree branch and strikes the werewolf. It falls to the floor.

He pauses to catch his breath. 

He could kill the creature right now - put it out of its misery. The thought danced across his mind but ultimately decides against. When the sun comes up again this creature will revert to a human being. 

He continues his journey home. Quickly, lest the werewolf regains its senses.

He’s almost home now. 

A wolf howls somewhere in the distance.

There is a stream of smoke just visible through the trees, no doubt from the fireplace at home. The thought of the fire draws his attention to how cold it is. He can’t wait to sit down in front of the fire with some nice hot food.

The door is within sight.

A werewolf emerges from the foliage. He remains calm. 

Slowly, he raises a hand. He keeps the other hand relaxed at his side.

The wolf approaches tentatively. It carefully rests its head against Church's hand. Church laughs.

“Hey Tucker,” he strokes the werewolf. “Come on, I’m starving”

They enter the house. It’s warm and something is cooking.

“I’m home!” Church called into the house.

“CHURCH!” A disembodied voice calls, “YOU’RE BACK!”

“Hello, Caboose.” Church chuckles as a figure materialises and envelops him in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> There may just possibly be more in this AU.
> 
> No Promises tho.


End file.
